The purpose is to define the phenomenon of acute tolerance development to cocaine. Understanding this may help understanding how cocaine users self- administer the drug and what mechanisms are involved in cocaine effects on the heart and brain. Urinary excretion studies will determine how best to detect recent cocaine use by urine drug testing.